Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-62959 (Patent Document 1), Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-176999 (Patent Document 2), and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-297847 (Patent Document 3) describe a technique relating to a motor driving device.